Eco-friendly technology in vehicles is a core technology with survival of a future automobile industry and automobile makers devote all their energy to developing environmentally friendly vehicles to achieve environmental and fuel efficiency regulations. Further, studies on a double clutch transmission or dual clutch transmission (DCT) as a transmission that can be applied to the environmentally friendly automobile are being actively conducted. The DCT is designed to improve efficiency and convenience by applying two clutches to a manual transmission structure.
That is, the DCT is a transmission in which a shift is performed while alternately operating an odd-numbered stage and an even-numbered stage by using two clutches and a mechanism for alternately operating the odd-numbered stage and the even-numbered stage can improve a torque disconnection sense in shifting, which is caused by the manual transmission (MT) in the related art and facilitate a shift operation.
The DCT is provided with two clutches for selectively transmitting rotational power of an input shaft to first and second output shafts. Two clutches are prevented from interfering with each other in operation and due to structural considerations, one clutch receives the rotational power of the input shaft and the rotational power of the input shaft is together transmitted to two clutches by connecting one clutch and the other clutch to a power transmission member in the related art. In addition, a piston or a diaphragm spring for operating each clutch is provided separately from the power transmission member.
According to the related art, various means have been applied to prevent interference between the power transmission member and the piston or the diaphragm spring, but there has been a problem that the number of parts increases and a structure becomes complicated.